


A Ghostly Appreciation

by Moonlitdark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hogwarts, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark
Summary: “Didn’t you tell me that Myrtle was ogling you in the bathroom that time?”“I’m sure that I didn’t use the word ‘ogling’.” Harry wanted to bring his legs together, cover his exposed erection, but there was a boyfriend in the way. “But she wasn’t very keen to go away.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Ghostly Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted a long time ago on Livejournal. So if it seems familiar, you've probably read it before.

“There’s a bit of a chill in the air in here, don’t you think?”

“Umm… not really,” answered Harry through a mouthful of Draco’s earlobe. He’d been heating up steadily throughout the last few minutes and hadn’t noticed any other noticeable difference. “I thought it was getting warmer, actually.”

“Do you think that Moaning Myrtle’s watching us again?”

Harry released Draco’s wet lobe as he processed the question. That idea seemed a bit worrying. 

“Was she watching us _before_?”

“Just the once.”

Once was far too often. Abruptly ceasing all ministrations to the body above him, Harry preferred instead to gape up in growing shock. 

“ _When_?”

Sliding his hips leisurely forward, Draco looked far too composed about such a revolting revelation.

“A few nights ago.”

“How do you know that?”

“I thought I’d glimpsed her up near the ceiling at one point. And I heard singing coming from her bathroom the day after.”

Harry’s legs loosened their clutching hold and his soles fell to the floor with a soft smack.

“That’s… creeping me out.”

A mischievous muscle twitched at the corner of Draco’s mouth. “I suspect that she has a tiny crush on you.”

“She’s a ghost, Draco. Wait… are you taking the piss?”

“She’s not allowed to have crushes? And no, I’m not.”

Draco's hips commenced a leisurely rocking, but Harry's nervousness took precedence. As his eyes searched the ceiling, he was uneasily aware of how few clothes he was wearing. 

“No, she _can’t_ … it’s too weird.”

“Didn’t you tell me that Myrtle was ogling you in the bathroom that time?”

“I’m sure that I didn’t use the word ‘ogling’.” Harry wanted to bring his legs together, cover his exposed erection, but there was a boyfriend in the way. “But she wasn’t very keen to go away.”

“She’s lusting over your delectable body. Not that I can blame her, I tend to do that too.”

“Eww, Draco!” 

The rocking stopped. “You don't want me to lust over you?”

That was never an unwelcome plan, but voyeurism from the deceased was not in the least appealing.

“Just not her.”

“Aw, she’s probably just lonely.”

“She’s a perv.”

“Don’t be so judgemental,” admonished Draco, “given the chance, wouldn’t you like to watch us?”

“Not really… I just like to watch _you_.”

“Well, I _am_ gorgeous.”

“You're all right,” Harry shrugged.

Undeterred by the lack of validation, Draco grinned widely.

“If ‘all right’ equates to radiating pure sexual charisma, then yes, I am.”

Draco's ability to draw out a laugh was more important to Harry than looks would ever be, but he played along. 

“And so modest.”

“Modesty is overrated. Anyway, aren't we supposed to be doing something?”

“I’m not sure that I want to now.”

“Why not?”

“You sort of ruined the mood. With the ghostly perving.”

“Forget about it. Probably just my imagination,” Draco assured, sneaking a hand between their bare stomachs.

“Yeah…” agreed Harry, suddenly too lost in the sensation of the warm fingers which had encased his cock to care.

Much as he enjoyed the gradual, slow caresses and kisses which Draco meticulously bestowed upon every nook and cranny of his body, close to what had to be half an hour later, Harry was becoming impatient. 

Squirming on his back, eyes closed in frustrated bliss, he eventually felt the need to pose a query, “Draco?” 

The picture of innocence which met Harry’s gaze was somewhat ruined by kiss-swollen lips.

“Yes?”

“Are you just teasing, or are you going to fuck me anytime soon?”

“In due course.” Harry's groan had clearly not properly conveyed his urgency. “Patience,” Draco soothed, returning to the careful kneading of a quivering thigh. Close to Harry’s groin, but not nearly close enough.

“Oh, come _on_!”

“Ooo… yes, fuck him!”

Harry's eyes snapped open in horror, but surprisingly (at least, to him), the instruction which he immediately bellowed towards the ceiling spoke more of impatience at the interruption than embarrassment.

“Myrtle! Get _out_!”

A swoosh of ghostly apparition rushed obediently from the room, but the sound of a gleeful melody could be heard echoing down the corridor for many minutes afterwards. 

Harry would've been amused to witness the reddening glow of Draco's cheeks if he hadn't still been so damn impatient to be breached.

“You're right – she _is_ a perv,” Draco mumbled.

“Yes... disgraceful behaviour. Are you actually going to fuck me now?”

“I don't know... what if she comes back?”

“Then we'll give her a real show,” Harry promised, taking advantage of Draco's distraction to flip them both over with the intention of moving events swiftly along.

Myrtle could watch if she wanted. Harry was busy.


End file.
